


Rise of Dracoix

by DSpaceZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dragon!Alix, Episode: s02 Le Collectionneur | The Collector, F/F, F/M, Jealous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSpaceZ/pseuds/DSpaceZ
Summary: After meeting Marinette, Master Fu decides to make one more Miraculous active: the Dragon. With Alix as its wielder, can she protect Paris alongside Chat Noir and Ladybug? And try and not to fall in love with a certain fencer?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alix Kubdel, Alix Kubdel/Kagami Tsurugi, but i still haven't decided
Comments: 67
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So i was just scrolling through my fanfiction folder (yes i have a folder and yes it has a lot of documents to the point where i have to use the scroll wheel), i noticed this document about a few months old. So i decided to post this possible one-shot to see your reaction, so enjoy!

As Marinette closed the door, Master Fu sighed. “She was clearly lying.” He said.

“What do you mean, Master?” Wayzz asked.

“She hesitated on telling me where she found the book.” Fu explained. “That must mean she knows who had the book in the first place.”

“But why would she lie about something like that?” Wayzz asked again.

“Perhaps its someone she knows and she can’t face the idea of that person being Hawkmoth.” Fu said.”But i have fate that she will do the right thing.” Fu smiled and then frowned.

“Whats wrong, Master?” Wayzz asked.

“I have watched Chat Noir and Ladybug fights for the past year. While i am happy to see the both of them being such good wielders, i realize that they still have a major weakness.” He said.

“A weakness?” Wayzz said confused.

“Yes. They are not very offensive. While Chat Noir has skills with the baton, he cannot use his power to attack the akuma, otherwise he would kill the person. And Ladybug power is to help her win, not attack. Add that to the fact that since they are young, they can only use their powers once.” Fu said as he got up. “I think its time.”

“Master, you don’t mean…” Wayzz said.

“Yes, i believe its time to get a new permanent hero.” Fu explained.

“But i thought you didn’t want to have any more active Miraculous.” Wayzz said.

“Yes i did, but if Hawkmoth has access to the book, then that means he is already aware of the existence of other Miraculous. And if Hawkmoth finds out we have a lead on his identity is, he will most likely get more dangerous in the future.” Fu explained as he input the codes for the gramaphone, as the top opened and the Miracle Box opened, reavealing all of the other Miraculous. “But which one should i choose?”

Fu thought long and hard before picking a choker.

“Really, Master? The Dragon Miraculous?” Wayzz asked.

“Yes. The Dragon Miraculous allows to use three different powers, its offensive and the sword doesn’t kill people, as long as the person doesn’t want to. Its perfect.” Fu said as he put the Miraculous in a box. “Come, Wayzz. We must find a wielder.” He walked outside.

* * *

Alix was rolling on her skates in the Place des Vosges. She needed to think for a bit about today.

Today, they had a new classmate joining them from Italy, Lila Rossi. Shes loves to talk about her travels and the people she met. Even though some of her stories seem a bit exaggerated (like, did Jagged Stone write a music about a minor?), Alix really doesn’t really care. It was interesting to hear her for a bit, but now its just getting annoying.

What was even stranger was her getting akumatized into Volpina. What even drove her to become akumatized? While curious, she wasn’t about to question something that was none of her business.

And to finish the day, Adrien’s dad pulled him out of school, because of some missing book. And what was even weirder was Marinette being relieved? Everyone knows that she has a crush on Adrien, except the boy himself, so why was she relieved? She sighed as she stopped near a bench. “This day cannot get any weirder…” She says.

Suddendly, a book hit the fountain, making it disappear and people started screaming. “I just had to open my big mouth…” She groaned as she put her things away and left the scene.

She was on her way to the Louvre when all of the sudden, the book touched the pyramid and made it disappear. Alix followed the gaze of the book and noticed the akuma appearance.

From the looks, it was a guy. His skin was pale purple. His hair sticks up in a point and was white with black vertical stripes, however, along with the back of his head and his neck was black. He wore a black dress suit with a white lapel, stiff shoulders, and black and red downward-bent stripes on the front. Each lower sleeve had a white stripe, and the Collector's hands had white gloves. Also, he wore black dress pants. His high heel boots were connected to his body suit, and they were black with black and white striped heels.

People began to run away when they noticed the Louvre was missing. Alix needed to get inside in order to check on her family. She was about to do that when she saw an old man on the ground, struggling to get up. She quickly ran over to him and helped him up.

“You okay?” She asked.

“…Water…” He said with a dry throat.

“Hold on…” She said as she took out her water bottle from her backpack, and gave it to the old man. As he drank it, Alix noticed the akuma disappeared.

“Thank you, young lady.” He thanked. “I must have misread the weather forecast because i didn’t expect it to be so hot today.”

“Meh, you can’t perfectly predict the weather. It could have rained today for all we know.” Alix said.

The old man chuckled. “Yes. The weather can be an unpredictable force. But if you could control it…” He muttered the last part under his breath.

“Did you say something?” Alix asked.

“Oh nothing, just an old man thinking.” He said. “Thank you my dear, but i believe you should go home and get to safety.”

“But what about you? Don’t you need any help getting home?” She asked, concerned.

“Oh, thank you for your kindness, but i live nearby and i won’t have any trouble getting home safely. Farewell.” The old man bowed and passed her, before walking away.

Alix looked back at the old man until he was out of her sight before rolling back towards her house.

She never noticed the old man slipping a box into her backpack.

* * *

Alix opened the door to her house, dropping her bag on the living room table and turned on the TV. She lived inside the Louvre, so she had to get inside the museum in order to get home.

She was taking her stuff out of the bag as she looked at her phone, noticing she had a message from her dad asking if she was okay and saying he was hiding in another museum. She was about to reply that she was at home when she felt something odd in her other hand. She felt wood and she doesn’t remember owning anything like that. She put her phone down and pulled the wooden object out of her bag. It was a hexagonal shaped box with some weird red symbol on top.

“Okay, either someone is pulling a prank on me or this is going to blow up when i open it.” Alix said, considering her options. She sighed. “For once, i hope its a prank…” She opened the box and before she could even question what was inside, a bright red glow came out of the box. It went around her before settling in front of her. As the lighted disappeared, stood a figure not bigger than her hand.

It was red with four black horns on its forehead: a black horn on each side of its face, and red horns from the upper back of its head with black spirals. Additionally, it had golden eyes, a whisker on each cheek next to its mouth, two small black spikes on its lower back, and a long tail with three black tips at the end.

“Greetings, young lady and good day to you.” He said because judging by its voice, it was male.

“Woah, cool.” Alix said looking at awe at what was in front of her with wide eyes. “You look like a dragon.”

He chuckled. “Thats because i am, young one. I am Longg, the Dragon Kwami.” He bowed as he introduced himself.

“Dragon what?” She said, confused.

“Kwami.” Longg repeated slowly. “I am essentially a god and when someone wields the Dragon Miraculous, they gain the powers to control the elements: water, wind or thunder.”

“Oh cool, a bit like the Avatar.” Alix said, before she realized what Longg said. “Wait, did you just say Miraculous?”

“Yes. I am aware that you know the term?” Longg asked.

“Yeah. Hawkmoth has been trying to get a hold of Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculouses for about a year now. Never thought there were more.” Alix said as she looked at the Miraculous. It was a choker with a red bead-like pendant in the center.

“I assure you…” Longg said, not knowing her name.

“Alix Kubdel.” She introduced herself.

“I assure you, Alix-san, that there are more Miraculous than you think. But Ladybug and Chat Noir are the most dangerous ones.” Longg said.

“Really? How?” Alix couldn’t help but ask.

“Well, you see…” Longg started before a scream from the TV make them turn towards it. They saw Nadja Chammack being hit by the book and disappearing. The akuma grabbed the camera and made it face him.

“ _Since the book that used to fill my life is gone, i am going to use your life to fill this new one.”_ He said before he swiped the camera, the TV showing static.

“I’ll tell you later. Right now, you need to help Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Longg said, turning serious.

“All right, what do i do?” Alix asked.

“To activate my powers, you either say Water Dragon, Wind Dragon or Lightning Dragon. By saying that, you will turn to each of the respective element. You will only be able to use one each and after using all three, you have five minutes before transforming back.” Longg explained. “To transform, you must say ‘Longg, Bring the Storm.’ and tp detransform, you must say ‘Longg, Open Sky’.”

“Anything else?” Alix asked as she put the choker on.

“Oh yeah, in case Ladybug attacks you, tell her that the vet sent you.” Longg added.

“The vet?” Alix said, confused. Longg nodded. “Ooookay then. Longg, Bring the Storm!”

As Longg went into the Miraculous, it changed form as the red bead turned black except for five sections in the middle. She felt energy coverin her entire body.

“Awesome…” Alix said as she checked out her new attire.

“Holy shit! Is this a sword!?” She said taking a sword strapped around her waist. She swung it a bit. “I just hope it doesn’t cut anyone…yeah i better not use it for now.” She put the sword back near her hip. “Okay, now what do i do? That akuma sounded familiar. Wait he said something about a book. The voice… the book… Holy shit, im going to fight Adrien dad!” She yelled. She quickly sent a message to her dad saying she was safe, hiding in one of her friends house. She left her house through a window (because the Louvre had security cameras…) and jumped onto a rooftop.

 _Okay, since Agreste Senior has been akumatized, the most obvious place to look would be his place._ She thought as she began jump across rooftops to her destination. _But if i’m going to be a hero, i am going to need a name… I got it!_

* * *

Alix quickly arrived at the Agreste mansion, which by the fact that the front door was missing and that she saw movement inside, she can already tell there is a fight going on. She saw the akuma, she figured out his name was The Collector, was about to touch Chat Noir with his book. “Lightning Dragon!” She yelled as her body turned into lightning, heading towards The Collector at amazing speed. She hit the target, sending him against the wall as she shocked his entire body.

“What the…?” Chat Noir said surprised.

The lightning left the akuma body and went towards the edge of the second floor as it formed back into Scalix. “Sup, people. Got room for one more?” She asked with a smirk.

“Who are you?” Ladybug asked with narrowed eyes.

“Me?” She asked as she took her sword out and pointed at The Collector. “My name is Dracoix!”


	2. I am inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracoix fights her first akuma alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir. She then makes a big mistake with Chat Noir that may result in Ladybug killing her in the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing a few people liking this, i decided to write a second chapter!

“My name is Dracoix!” She yelled.

The two heroes eyes widened as they looked at the dragon hero while the Collector was still in shock from the previous attack, unable to move. “Wait, this isn’t another Volpina, is it?” Chat Noir asked

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. “But we are already fighting an akuma...” She said, trying to figure out what was going on.

“As much as i want to explain everything, i think someone there is something we need to taken care of.” Dracoix said, jumping down at their level, with her sword sheathed. Both heroes turned towards The Collector as he began to move.

“Another hero to add to my collection. You will be perfect in my book.” He said.

“Nah, i’ll pass. If you ask me, im the type of girl that prefers the movie rather than the book.” Dracoix taunted.

The Collector gritted his teeth and threw his book at Dracoix, who merely ducked and backflipped when it came back. The three heroes rushed towards the akuma and began to fight.

Dracoix didn’t know how to use a sword so unless she needed to cut something, she used her fists to fight.

Chat Noir kicked the book upwards. The Collector jumped to grab it, but Ladybug wrapped the yo-yo around his ankle and pulled him down as he fell to the ground and the book fell in front of him. He raised his hand as the book came towards him and he quickly swiped the book on the yo-yo making it disappear.

“Oh great, he can call his book back…” Dracoix muttered in annoyance.

“My collection is growing!” The Collector said as the yo-yo appeared on the page.

“No!” Ladybug yelled.

The Collector threw his book again and the three heroes dodged to the point where they had to jump to the second floor and ducking behind the railings.

“So that must mean...Gabriel Agreste can't possibly be Hawk Moth, since he's been akumatized!" Chat Noir said.

"You call Agreste turning into the Collector good news?!” Ladybug yelled.

“Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth!?” Dracoix yelled.

Before they could continue, the railings disappeared as The Collector stood on the same level as them. The three heroes decided to jump towards the nearest door, which was Adrien room.

They quickly closed the door and barricaded it with anything that wasn’t nailed to the floor.

“Gabriel Agreste's son isn't at home?” Ladybug asked.

“Yeah, where is he?” Dracoix asked, worried.

“Maybe the Collector's already captured him.” Chat Noir said

Ladybug gasped in shock “You think he'd take it out on his own son?”

Dracoix raised an eyebrow “Considering he is probably the reason he’s been akumatized, its possible.” She said.

“How do you know the reason he got akumatized?” Chat Noir asked.

“Uhhhh…” Dracoix struggled to find a reason, but was thankfully interrupted by the akuma

“You cannot escape from me.” The Collector laughed after making the objects blocking his way disappear.

“What if he has no pages left in his book?” Ladybug asked as she looked around.

After the Collector managed to get rid of the barricaded entrance, he chased the three heroes around the room. Chat Noir and Dracoix jumped towards the second floor on Adrien room while Ladybug hid behind the TV.

 _Holy crap! This has a second floor!?_ Dracoix thought looking around. _AND HOW MANY GAMES DOES HE HAVE!?_

“Before I immortalize you, allow me to seize your Miraculous for Hawk Moth.” The Collector asked.

 _Strange…_ Dracoix thought. _Doesn’t a mask usually appear when Hawkmoth asks for the Miraculous?_

“Chat Noir, Dracoix, I need ammunition!” Ladybug yelled as The Collector made the TV disappeared and chased Ladybug.

“You need what?” Dracoix and Chat Noir said in unison.

"We're gonna complete his collection!” She yelled as she grabbed a thropy and threw it next to Chat Noir, hitting the wall and making a few CD drop onto the floor.

“Very smart milady, quite ingenious.” Chat Noir complimented

“Less talking, more doing!” Ladybug yelled as she jumped onto the second floor and detached Chat Noir's tail from his suit and jumped next to the Foosball table while Chat Noir continued fighting The Collector by his library, until The Collector is thrown onto the rock-climbing wall.

“Phrasing!” Dracoix yelled as she jumped towards him, getting her sword out.

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir yelled as he used his power on the bookshelf, with CDs dropping down. Ladybug attached the Lucky Charm, a pedal, along with Chat Noir's tail to the Foosball table to create a makeshift device. Dracoix kept distracting The Collector.

“Ready, Chat Noir?” She called

"I'm always ready for you, M'Lady!" Chat Noir yelled

“Dracoix!” Ladybug yelled.

“Got it!” Dracoix jumped on top of the railing just above Ladybug and helped Chat Noir dump CDs. Ladybug uses the makeshift device to fire numerous CDs towards the Collector as he approached Ladybug, capturing the CD, thus filling up the pages inside his notebook.

"Come on! Come on!" Ladybug yelled as The Collector got slowly closer

"No more ammo!" Chat Noir yelled.

"Crap!" Dracoix yelled.

As The Collector closes in on Ladybug, he traps the Foosball table itself inside his notebook, and then approaches Ladybug and she can see a blank page in front of her. “No!” She yells

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir yelled and was about to jump down when-

“Water Dragon!”

A torrent of water fell on top of The Collector and Ladybug, soaking both of them, but more importantly, the book. “No!” The Collector yelled as the pages got soaked and the Akuma flew out.

Ladybug used this opportunity to kick The Collector in the stomach, sending him far away. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She yelled as she threw the Lucky Charm into the air and turned everything back to normal, including returning Chat Noir's baton as he kisses it, and Ladybug's yo-yo. “No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!” She purified the akuma. “Bye bye, little butterfly.” The Collector turned back into Gabriel and the water reformed into Dracoix.

“Okay, that is going to take a while to get used to…” She muttered as she craned her neck.

“Pound...Uh.” Ladybug said it before Chat Noir headed towards Gabriel.

“Are you okay, Faaa...sir?” Chat Noir asked, almost slipping.

“Chat Noir, Ladybug, what happened to me?” Gabriel asked as he looked around as his eyes landed on Dracoix. “And who are you?”

Dracoix did a mock bow. “Call me Dracoix. Pleased to meet you, Mr Agreste.” She said.

“You were akumatized by Hawk Moth. But don't worry, it's over now!” Chat Noir reassured

“Thank you, thank you, the three of you!” Gabriel thanked before he gasped upon realizing that his son is nowhere to be seen. He got up and opened the door to the bathroom. “Adrien...where is my son?”

“He...must be hiding?” Chat Noir said a bit hesitant.

“Chat Noir is right, otherwise your son would have reappeared right here.” Ladybug said

“Nothing must happen to him. He's too precious to me.” He said as he put his hands on the shoulders of Chat Noir, who gazed at him, smiling, but no one noticed it.

Ladybug heard a beeping sound coming from her ears. “We're about to transform back. Goodbye, Mr. Agreste!” She said, leaving.

“Don't worry yourself, sir. I'm sure your son is safe and sound!” Chat Noir followed Ladybug.

“And if he isn’t, try and not get akumatized again, all right!?” Dracoix said as she followed the two heroes.

When they were gone, Gabriel smirked. “See you very soon. As for you Dracoix, lets see where your loyalty lies…”

* * *

They stopped near a rooftop. Ladybug crossed her arms and looked at Dracoix. “Okay, lets get this over with.” She said. “How can i trust you?”

“Aside from the fact that i just saver your ass back there?” Dracoix asked raising an eyebrow.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “While im thankful for that, it could be a way to convince me to be on my side.” She said.

“Milady, i think if she was working with Hawkmoth, she wouldn’t stop him from capturing you.” Chat Noir said.

“Chat, we already dealed with one fake superhero today.” Ladybug said. “How do we know this isn’t some trick to make us drop our guard? Heck, how do we know Hawkmoth didn’t make two akumas?” Ladybug heard beeping. “Damnit. Can i leave this to you, Chat Noir?”

“Of course, milady.” Chat Noir bowed and grabbed her hand. “See you next time.” He was about to kiss her knuckles when Ladybug took her hand out.

“Gotta go, kitty. Bug out!” She yelled before swinging away.

Chat Noir pouted before turning back to Dracoix, who just stood there with a smirk. “Wow man, you got cockblocked big time.” She said.

Chat Noir shrugged his shoulders. “I just have to keep trying and soon she will see how much i love her.” He said as he tapped his chin, before he had an idea. “Hey, mind telling me where is your Miraculous?”

“Its in my neck.” She said, showing her neck.

Chat Noir got closer to her, getting a good look at her neck. “Woo, a choker. Nice.” Chat Noir said. “And what is your Kwami name?”

“Longg.” She answered.

“And what is your transformation phrase?”

“Longg, Bring the storm.”

“And your detransformation phrase?”

“Longg, Open-” She said before she realized. She chuckled. “Ohohoho, nice try kitty.” She played with his bell.

Chat Noir smirked. “It was worth a shot.” He said, before noticing something. “Hey, i just noticed something. You used two powers. And i still haven’t heard your Miraculous beeping. How is that possible?”

“Oh thats easy.” She pointed at her chest which had a black with three symbols: a cloud, a lighting bolt and a drop of water, but only the water symbol was colored blue while the others were black. “I can use these three powers: water, lighting and wind. By calling out the power, i can use the power of the element i called. I can only use once each and after all three are used, i have 5 minutes before transforming back.”

“So you basically have three powers and only when you use all three do you transform back? Jesus Christ, that is so overpowered!” Chat Noir said, putting his hand on his hair.

Dracoix snorted. “Yeah says the guy that has the power of the Infinity Gauntlet on one ring and can wipe out anything he touches.” She said. “Speaking of which, im actually surprised you haven’t made a single joke about that.” She looked at Chat Noir, who looked like his entire world was destroyed. “Oh god, you didn’t know.”

Chat Noir smirked. “Oh i have so many jokes i can use now.” He said excited.

“Ladybug is going to kill me if she finds out…” Dracoix groaned.

“A small price to pay for salvation…” Chat Noir said with a deep voice.

“Oh no.” She attempted to punch him, but he dodged.

“You should have gone for the head.” He said with the same tone.

“I swear to god Chat, i will kill you!” She said angry when suddendly, they heard the sound of beeping and Chat saw his last paw print blinking rapidly. “I think its time for you to go, kitty.”

“Right.” He said as he was about to jump before turning back to Dracoix. “Oh and Dracoix?”

“Hmmm?” She hummed.

“I am inevitable.” He said.

“You little…!” She said before Chat Noir laughed and jumped away from her. She chuckled. “...stupid cat…” She began to jump away towards her home.

* * *

Thankfully, her home had a window where Dracoix could easily sneak into her room and no one would notice. It was very convenient.

As Dracoix landed in her room, she said the detransformed. “Longg, Open Sky.” And in a small flash, now stood Alix. Longg came out of the Miraculous, floating in front of her, before slowly dropping. “Woah! Are you okay?”

“Yes, Alix-san. Do not worry, this is normal after detransforming. I simply need to consume food in order for me to recharge my power.” Longg explained.

“Do you have any kind of favourite food?” She asked.

Longg thought for a bit. “I can eat any food but i have grown fond of anything spicy over the centuries.” He said.

“Uhhhh, i have potato chips with spice ?” Alix asked.

“Hmmm, i believe those will suffice.” Longg answered. Alix nodded as she went into the kitchen to grab some of the chips. After making sure her dad and brother were still at work, she brought Longg with her.

“So…” Alix said. “How did i do for my first time?”

Longg hummed. “Well, you definitely used the elements to your advantage and had some decent acrobatic skills...” He said

“I sense a ‘but’ coming.” Alix said.

“You are right. While you have shown you are capable of fighting and using the Dragon Miraculous the correct way, you seem to lack in swordsmanship.” Longg said.

“Well? What do you want me to do? Its not like i know someone who can swordfight.” Alix said. "Unless you teach me."

“While i could help you learn a thing or two about the way of the sword, it would be much better to have an actual teacher.” Longg said. “But we can think about that another day.”

“Yeah.” She before she smacked her lips. “Man im thirsty.” She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and began to drink from it.

“I was also unaware that you were in love with Chat Noir.” Longg said.

Alix spit the water in her mouth. “What!? What hell is going through your head to make me think im in love with that guy in leather!?” She yelled

“The jokes?” Longg said tilting his head. “You seemed to enjoy cracking jokes with him.”

“Just because i make jokes with someone doesn’t mean im in love with them!” She yelled.

“Hmmm, it seems i misunderstood the situation.” Longg said.

“Yes. Yes you did.” Alix said with a huff before she frowned. “And even if, and this is a big fucking IF, if i was in love with him, its not like he would love me back. He is head over heels Ladybug and its not like anyone would want to date me, anyway.”

“Hmmm? Why would you think that someone would not want to start a relationship with you?” Longg asked, confused.

“Its because…” Alix started to say before she bit her lip.

Longg flew next to her. “You do not have to tell me if you do not want to. But know this: I will always be by your side, so whenever you feel like telling me, just know i shall be there.” He said

Alix smiled. “Thanks, Longg” She said.

“You are welcome, Alix-san.” He bowed.

“Actually, you can just call me Alix. I know what calling someone ‘san’ means and it makes me feel old…” She joked.

“Very well, Alix.” Longg said. “Now, how about you introduce me to the modern world? It has been a while since i have been used after all.”

Alix smirked. “Want a private tour of the Louvre?” She asked.

Longg smiled. “I would be delighted to, Alix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the second chapter? And no, the ship hasn't been decided yet, so leave your vote in the comments for the final ship.


	3. Not all heroes fight villains to save the day. Others prevent villains from even existing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadja is doing a special interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir, but Dracoix decided to join as well. She never knew she was going to get a private interview though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got greedy and decided to write the Prime Queen episode a bit earlier.

_“Tonight, for our first edition of Face To Face, you'll have the opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to talk live with Ladybug_ _and Chat Noir. Along with me, Nadja Chamack. We'll be revealing some sizzling hot information about your favorite superheroes. Don't be bemused, it's just the news.”_

“Im honestly surprised Ladybug accepted something like this.” Alix said. They were in Alix’s living room and since her dad and brother were still at work, Longg was with her as well. “Normally, she avoids stuff like this.”

“Perhaps it is a way to ease the worries of the population of Paris?” Longg theorized.

“That might be it.” Alix said. “Though what do you think Nadja meant when she said hot sizziling information?”

“It is most likely a way to attract more viewers. After all, if you tell someone you have something secret to tell them, would you not be intrigued?” Longg asked.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Alix admitted.

_“Don't forget, tonight. Face To Face, live with Ladybug and Cat Noir.”_

Alix groaned. “What is the matter, Alix?” Long asked.

“Im just a bit mad that only Ladybug and Chat Noir were invited. I get that i have only recently debut, but still…” Alix said. “And its not like i could just randomly appear.”

“Well why not?” Longg asked.

“Well, wouldn’t that be a abuse of the Miraculous? Wouldn’t it be selfish?” She said.

“Alix, selfishness, like many things in the world, is an important aspect of life. Being selfish is not bad a thing if its not too much.” Longg explained “Besides, you are not being selfish. Why do you want to go to the interview? To be famous?”

“Well, while appearing on TV is something i wanted to do at least once…” The two chuckled at that. “I don’t want Paris to think i don’t care about them. And they might even talk about me and considering my last meeting with Ladybug, i don’t think she likes me yet.”

“Hopefully, we can change that in the future.” Longg said. “And do you see? You are not seeking glory, you only want to help the people of Paris. So, to answer your previous question, no, you are not being selfish by going to that interview.”

Alix sighed in relief. “All right, you have a point.” She said, before smirking. “Buuuut, since i wasn’t invited, how about we surprise them?”

“Hmmm, i suppose that is fine.” Longg smirked.

* * *

“ _We're on air in 10 and still no Chat in sight. You sure you have this in control, Nadja_?” Someone asked through a headpiece.

“Yes, Arlette. I got this, as promised. Biggest audience of the year!” Nadja yelled.

“ _Well let's hope so, if you want to keep this show prime-time in the future_.” Arlette said.

Nadja sighs after looking around at the empty couch opposite to her, where Ladybug and Cat Noir are supposed to be and checks her tablet and then almost drops it out of shock after Cat Noir suddenly appears. “Which way did you come in?”

“Secret celebrity door.” He said as he grabbed a drink. “I see Ladybug's running behind, huh?”

“I thought you'd be arriving together.” Nadja said, shocked.

Chat Noir leaned towards Nadja. “Wanna hear a secret?” He asked as Nadja nods. “I love chouquettes.” He said, eating one.

“ _Is that the sizzling hot information I've been promised_?” Arlette asked through.

“No, of course not.” Nadja answered.

 _“Well, you know the rules. Primetime, prime info. No info, no more show!”_ Arlette said.

“We're on the air in 5.” One of the staff members said.

“I'm sorry, she's not picking up.” Chat Noir said with his baton in hand.

Dracoix managed to sneak in to the studio. _Huh, who knew there was a vent leading inside._ She thought. She watched from top, using one of the beams as support. _I could just land here. But lets wait for the right moment._

“We are live in tem, nine…” One of the staff counted down

 _“Eight seconds from the greatest fail in TV history.”_ Arlette mocked.

“Five, four, three...” Ladybug suddenly kicks open the studio doors, uses her Yo-yo to fly across the TV studio and lands on the couch, but she loses her balance and lands on the couch next to Cat Noir.

Dracoix had to cover mouth so no one heard her laughter.

“I thought you decided to stand me up, milady!” Chat Noir said

“And let the audience down? Never. I'm sorry I'm so late, Nadja.” Ladybug apologized.

“ _Saved by the bug! Well, now, I'm counting on you to boost to those ratings sky high. Make that red turn green_.” Arlette said.

* * *

“Good evening. I'm Nadja Chamack and this is Face To Face. For our first edition, I welcome the beloved guardians of Paris - Ladybug and Cat Noir.” Nadja introduced the superheroes as they waved towards the camera and the audience. “Hello, thanks so much for accepting this exclusive live interview.”

“Well, thank you Nadja, we're honored to be here.” Ladybug said

“And hello to all my fans!” Chat Noir said as he blew a kiss and winked towards the camera and the audience.

Dracoix rolled her eyes. _Look at Mr Casanova here, melting every girls heart in Paris._ She thought, smirking.

 _“_ I'm sure thousands have tuned in to watch you tonight.” Nadja said.

“Don't encourage him, Nadja, or the cat won't stop purring all night.” Ladybug joked.

“Don't listen to her. Bugaboo's just a spot jealous.” Chat Noir joked back.

Ladybug played with Chat Noir's bell. “Hey, I thought we agreed on no more Bugaboo calling, pussycat.” She said.

“But it's so cute.” He chuckled.

Nadja giggled “It's obvious you two are very close.” She said. “People know you but they don't really know you. We see you saving Paris but we don't know anything else about you.”

“We won't be keeping anything from you, Nadja.” Chat Noir said

“Well we do have to keep a few secrets, including our identities of course.” Ladybug said.

“Absolutely! How about we start a few questions from your biggest fans?” She asked as she pointed at the screen next to them.

“Yup, let's do it.” Ladybug said.

Nadja swipes an automatic remote control from her tablet which is connected to the huge monitor display, revealing a community call from Chloé from her room.

Dracoix eyebrow twitched. _Of fucking course. Damnit, can i go one day without seeing her!?_ She thought.

“Hello caller.” Nadja said as Chloé waves at the audience from the monitor display. “State your name and your question.”

“Err, seriously Nadja? Surely, no one would be the first caller but me. I'm only the most prestigious fan of Ladybug.” Chloé said with her smug voice.

“Oh yes, of course. Hello there, Chloé Bourgeois. Daughter of the mayor of Paris...” Nadja said.

“And don't forget my daddy is the manager of the Grand Paris, the best luxury hotel in the entire city.” She added.

“Err, thank you for reminding us. What is your question, Chloé?” Nadja said, trying to get this over as quickly as possible.

“Oh, I don't have a question. I just wanted to say hi, since as you all know, we're such very good friends - Ladybug, Cat Noir and I!”

“Uh, thank you, Chloé Bourgeois - next caller...” She said.

“Hey, I'm not finished, who gives you the right to-“ Nadja disconnected the call between her and Chloé before the latter could finish.

Dracoix couldn’t hide the smirk of satisfaction on her face. _Ah, its the small things in life that give me joy._

Alya was the one to appear next “Hi there, Ladybug and Cat Noir.” Nobody noticed, but Ladybug started to panic. “I'm Alya and I was wondering if you can grab me an interview for the Ladyblog. You know, since I have way more viewers than Nadja! What do you say?”

Dracoix winced a bit. _Ooof, even i felt that jab._ She thought.

“Err, yeah, sure Alya. I'd love to do that.” Ladybug quickly answered.

“That totally rocks. Thank you, thank you!” Alya cheered.

“I'm on TV?” A younger girl appeared on screen. “Mommy!”

“Manon? But, where's Marinette?” Nadja asked. Ladybug panicked again.

“She had to go tell her parents something.” Manon said

“Err, yeah, and sometimes, it can take a while.” Alya said

“ _What's going on, Nadja? Is this some kind of joke? Just get to the scoop, now!_ ” Arlette warned her.

Nadja quickly disconected the call. “Ladybug and Chat Noir, for a year now, the two of you have been fighting Hawkmoth all by yourselves, but has someone else joined the team?”

Chat Noir and Ladybug froze while Dracoix smirked. _Its time._ She thought.

“What do you mean?” Ladybug asked.

“After the most recent akuma, The Collector, photos were taken of a strange figure leaping across Paris.” Nadja said as several photos appeared on the monitor display. Some of the pictures were blurry, so you couldn't exactly see its form. "People say its you Ladybug, while others claim its another hero. What is your opinion on this?"

Ladybug opened her mouth. “Well, you see-”

“You know…” Dracoix started, getting everyone attention as the cameras turned to her. She jumped on to the ground “…its rude to talk about someone like they are not in the room.” She began walking towards the group.

“W-Who are you?” Nadja asked.

Dracoix turned to the cameras and bowed. “I’m Dracoix, your new superhero. Pleased to make you meet you all.” She said as she went and sat in between the two heroes.

“Nice entrance, .” Chat Noir said with a smirk.

“Not everyone can be the first superheroes to fight the first supervillain, so i had to improvise.” Dracoix said. “Also, ‘scales’?”

“Hey, you try coming up with a nickname for a dragon.” He said. “What do you think?”

“Hmmm…” She booped his nose. “Try again kitty.” She said, giggling.

Ladybug cleared her throat, which got the dragon hero attention. “Dracoix, what are you doing here?”

“Well, i heard about this interview and i decided to drop by. I was only going to make myself known in case Nadja mentioned me.” She explained. “Don’t mind me, continue.”

Nadja cleared her throat. “Very well. We can ask more questions about you, Dracoix, later. Ladybug, Chat Noir, a lot of fans think of you as a couple of superheroes. But also, and I quote unquote, as a couple. Period.” Nadja said.

Ladybug shrieked upon hearing that accusation. “What?” She said.

“Can you confirm that you're dating here, tonight?” Nadja asked

“Uh-uh-I'm very sorry Nadja, but we're superheroes. We're not here to answer such personal questions.” Ladybug answered, embarassed

“Meow, m'ladybug's grown claws.” Chat Noir said.

“We're here to ensure all Parisians that they're safe and that it's only a matter of time before we defeat Hawk Moth, that's all.” She assured.

“ _You told me you had a inside scoop_.” Arlette said.

“Fine. How do you explain these photographs then?” adja Chamack asked as she uses her tablet and displays a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing which shocks the superheroes.

“What? When did that happen?” Chat Noir asked, shocked.

“I was saving you, not kissing you!” She defended herself.

“How do you save someone by kissing them?” Dracoix asked.

“ _Good job, keep that up_!” Arlette said.

Nadja continued showing various images of Ladybug and Chat Noir on the monitor display. “It's so obvious that you're both in love.”

“These are just a bunch of photos taken out of context! We're only doing our job. We save the city every day, we're not a couple.” Ladybug said as she got up from her seat

“But hopefully, one day...” Chat Noir said with a smirk.

“Could have fooled me…” Dracoix said with the same smirk

“Chat, Dracoix...not now!” She hissed at them.

“Why won't you tell the truth?” Nadja asked as she got up as well.

“But it is the truth, Nadja.” Ladybug said.

“C'mon, the audience awaits your answer.” Nadja said nervously.

“This interview is so over.” She said as she grabbed Chat Noir by the arm, persisting him to leave along with her.

“Woah, what's the rush?” He asked confused

“Uh, there's an alert. Paris needs us right now!” She said, holding her yo-yo.

“Really? I didn’t hear anything.” Dracoix said confused.

“Uh, sorry. When duty calls... Gotta get going!” Chat Noir said being dragged away.

“ _Don't let them leave_.” Arlett said.

“Hey.. Wait you two, the show is not over yet. Your fans will be disappointed if they don't get an answer.” Nadja said

Ladybug opened the door and looked at Nadja. “If they are true fans, they'll understand.” She said before walking out the door.

“The Lady's right!” Chat Noir said before he left as well.

“ _Well, say goodbye Nadja. This is officially your first and last prime-time show_.” Arlett said before beginning to leave. The staff was about to shut everything down when-

“Wait!” Dracoix yelled, getting everyone attention. With the scandal, everyone forgot she was there. “I know its probably not what you wanted, but i could answer a few questions, as long as they are not too personal.”

Nadja widened her eyes. “R-Really?” She asked. “You would do that?”

“Of course. Paris must be dying to know about their new superhero. The least i could do is answer a few harmless questions.” She said.

Nadja focused on her earpiece. “What do you think?”

“ _Hmm. An interview with a new superhero? If you can increase our ratings, i’ll let this little accident slide._ ”

“Of course!” Nadja smiled before she turned to Dracoix. “Thank you very much, Dracoix.”

Dracoix smiled. “No problem.” She said.

Nadja sat back down. “We are back in five, four, three, two, one…” The staff counted.

“Hello. Apologies for the interruption. Ladybug and Chat Noir had to leave, but don’t look away because we have another superhero to talk to.” She said as the camera turned to Dracoix. “Lets welcome Dracoix, the new superhero in Paris. Than you for staying, Dracoix.”

“No biggie. I think Paris desserves to know Ladybug and Chat Noir new partner.” She explained.

“Why have you appeared only now and not when Stoneheart attacked?” Nadja attacked.

“I’m afraid i was unavailable to help Paris at the moment and i couldn’t help until now.” Dracoix answered.

“Very well. Are you a permanent hero like Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Nadja asked.

“Yep. Now the duet just became a trio.” She answered.

“Do you know their secret identities?” Nadja asked.

“Nope. And they don’t know mine. Its one of the golden rules of being a superhero.” Dracoix answered.

“And what are your powers?” Nadja asked.

“I can control three elements: Lightning, water and wind. My powers are basically that of a storm.” She answered. She asked Longg if she should be telling this, but Longg said that Hawkmoth might have already known her powers from The Collector.

“Anything else?” Nadja asked, looking at her wristband.

“Uh, i have this.” She said, taking her sword out. “Though i really don’t know how sharp it is since i haven’t had the chance to use it on someone."

“What does your name, Dracoix mean?” Nadja asked.

“Well, it has the word “Draco” which was a different way to say ‘Dragon’, and since i was the third hero, i went with the number 3 in french ‘trois’. So, Dracoix.” She said. “I figured i should came up with a better name than literally Black Cat and Ladybug.” She chuckled.

“All right, for my next question…”

* * *

**The next day…**

Alix walked up the steps to school. Since the family is very busy and she likes to skate, driving her around has become less important as the years go by. The moment she walked through the entrance, she could already hear the chatter about last night interview or more specifically, _her_ interview. While Alix was a bit happy she was famous (come on, who wouldn't be). she didn't let it go to her fame get to her head. She told Nadja after the interview that she did this so that the people of Paris could know about her existence and that she was a superhero, not a celebrity

A lot of people were surprised over the appearance of a new hero and surprise turned into joy as they realized they had an extra set of hands in helping in the battle against Hawkmoth.

A lot compliments were thrown about her costume and how awesome she looked. Of course, there were those who are unsure if she is capable of being a hero and she can’t blame them as they haven’t seen her in action too much. But there was one comment that kept pissing her off: her age.

Due to the fact that Chat Noir is almost double her size, people are questioning her age and if she is the right fit for the job. Okay, she knows she is short, but come on! Its not like she is the size of a toddler. And Alix HATED when people talked about her height. Yes, she knows she’s short when she literally has to look up at EVERYTHING! Thanks for the reminder! Oh and when they bent down and talk at her level, like she was some sort of toddler and didn’t understand how the world worked! Last time a person tried that, they got a kick to the face.

It was Kim.

She broke his nose.

He didn’t do a dare for weeks.

She was honestly surprised he wasn't akumatized.

It was at that moment the class knows not to mess with her height.

But she REALLY wants Chloé to try that so she has an excuse to hit her right in that face full of make-up.

Alix smiled at the image of her beating the living shit out of Chloé as she walked into the classroom.

As she got seated, she decided to drink some water from her bottle **(i think we all know where this is going…)** and to go take a look at some of the comments online. She immediately choked when she read the most popular.

**'Is Dracoix in love with Chat Noir!?'**

**'Yo, did the new hero just FLIRT with Chat Noir!?'**

**'Ladybug has got some competition!!'**

**'Is it weird that i want to see Dracoix and Ladybug fight in a pit of mud while Chat Noir watches?'**

**'Looks like someone wants a piece of that KitChat bar. Also, ^^^^ wtf man?'**

_WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I’M IN LOVE WITH THAT FURBALL!?_ She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no akuma this episode. I had a feeling that Ladybug wasn't going to drag Dracoix out of the building with her and Dracoix wouldn't leave since she didn't get an alert.


	4. Despair? AT LEAST YOU'RE COMFORTABLE IN YOUR CLOTHES, YOU MONOKUMA RIP-OFF!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé decides to throw a party to show Adrien how 'nice' she can be.  
> Alix was obviously going, but not the way she likes. And just when she thought the night couldn't get any weirder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ, i wrote so much!  
> Anyway, if you're wondering about Rise of Paon Bleu, only expect a new chapter after 15th of July as i am studying for my final exams and i want to focus on that story when im 100% relaxed and since i still have to follow the script in this story, its easier to write. But until 15th of July, i might not update until then. Hope you understand

“I'll let you in on a little secret. I always add cream to the chocolate to make the ganache extra velvety. Then I let infuse for one minute.” Tom said, adding milk to the bowl.

Alix loved when Marinette's dad came to give pastry lessons. She didn’t cook, but just hearing how they make sweets is really interesting.

That and the class smelling like a bakery is also a big plus.

“I love it when your dad comes to class and gives us pastry lessons!" Alya whispered, excited

“So does he!” Marinette chuckled.

“Urgh! Do they seriously think I'm going to get my hands dirty, cooking like some maid? If I want a croissant, I'd just make my butler get it for me.” Chloé said

“He's not making croissants, Chloé. Those are macarons!” Rose said

“It's all done with a flick of the wrist. But you mustn't go too fast or you might splash yourself!” Tom explained, not listening to the conversations around him.

“And soil my Chenal pants? Who's he kidding?” Chloé complained again.

“Look at this lovely emulsion.” Tom said, showing the bowl to the other students, who gasped in surprise.

“It's beautiful!” Rose said.

Alix saw from the corner of her eye Chloé on the phone with someone. _What is she up to?_ She thought.

“Now we need to chill it for half an hour. Marinette?” Tom asked her daughter

Marinette gasped. “Yes, dad?” She asked back.

“Could you put this in the school cafeteria fridge for me, please? In the meantime, I'm going to show your friends how to whip up egg whites!” Tom said.

“Of course!” She said as Marinette walked out the classroom. Chloé was smirking and Alix did not like that smirk. Suddendly, the fire alarm went off.

“Quietly, students. Single file line, please. Just keep moving.” Miss Bustier said.

The students in the school all leave their classrooms and Alix caught the glare Chloé gave to Marinette.

“I hope it's only a fire drill.” Tom said.

 _Somehow, i doubt that._ Alix asked.

* * *

“So, some smart aleck had the bright idea of calling the fire department.” Damocles said as the students gasped. “Somebody amongst us thought it would be funny to waste the fire captain's valuable time.”

“Yes, in fact, if you wouldn't mind I...” The fireman said, trying to leave.

“Hold on! I want the guilty party to apologize to you.” Damocles stopped the fireman.

“I'm sure it was Chloé. I saw her on her phone right before the alarm went off!” Marinette whispered to Alya.

“You seeing her make a phone call isn't solid proof.” Alya said.

Marinette sighs as Alix narrowed her eyes. _I knew it!_ He thought.

“Mr. Damocles, sir?” Chloé asked, raising her hand.

“Yes, Miss Bourgeois?” Mr Damocles asked.

“I saw a student leaving the classroom right before the alarm went off. It must have been her.” She said

“Really? Who was it?” He asked.

 _Why am i not liking where this is going?_ Alix thought. _Wait, this is Chloé we are talking about, of course i’m not going to like it!_

“Let's see if she'll come clean. What do you say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Chloé asks said girl as the students gasp in shock.

“Marinette, do you have something to tell the firefighter captain?” Damocles accused Marinette

“Urgh, wait. Excuse me, sir!” Adrien interrupted. “It couldn't possibly be Marinette. Why would she disrupt her own father's cooking class?”

“And I know for a fact that Marinette didn't even have her phone on her when she went out of the classroom.” Alya added

“And the fire alarm went off seconds after Marinette left the classroom. Even if she had her phone, she couldn’t have called the fire department in that small amount of time.” Alix defended Marinette.

“Mr. Damocles, I must be heading out.” The fireman insisted.

“Just one more second. We're very close to discovering the truth.” He answered as the fireman sighs.

 _For someone who doesn’t waste the fireman time, he is sure wasting his by keeping him around._ Alix thought, sweatdropping.

“Oh well, we all know it can't be me!” Chloé said.

 _That little blonde…!_ Alix thought.

“I'm not gonna let her get away with this. I've gotta tell...” Marinette said before Adrien put his hand on her shoulder

“Hang on, Marinette. We don't know for sure it was her.” Adrien whispered to her ear.

“He's right. Let's not stoop to her level.” Alya said as she glared at Chloé, who chuckled.

“If you want, i can lower her level. Six feet to be precise.” Alix said.

“Not helping, Alix.” Alya said.

“I really have to leave now. Just call me if you find out who the prankster is.” turns to leave, but Damocles stops him.

“Fine. Since no one is owning up, the whole school will be punished.” The fireman and the students sigh in disappointment.

“What?! I'm not so sure my father will react kindly to me being punished without any proof!” Chloé yelled as she gets out her phone, preparing to call her dad

“Oh, no! Please, don't disrupt the busy mayor." Mr Damocles coughed. "The whole school is punished except for Miss Bourgeois!"

“That's more like it.” She said.

“Still don’t want me to lower her level?” Alix asked Alya.

“At this point, im considering doing it myself.” Alya said.

“Now you know how we deal with anyone who misuses the fire department's time.” Damocles said.

 _Yeah, punish the whole school for something they didn’t do and be a pussy when threatened with legal action and let the actual criminal get away…_ Alix thought, bitterly.

“Okay, great! Bye!” The fireman leaves whilst the students and Mr Damocles leave apart from Chloé and Sabrina who stay still, the former looking smug while the latter looks scared.

“Do you see what just went down?” Alya asked

“I know. Adrien just talked in my ear!” Marinette said dreamily.

“Seriously, Marinette?” Alya asked, facepalming and Alix did the same way.

* * *

“I’m actually going to kill her…” Alix muttered as she cleaned the bathrooms. Since everyone had to clean the school, some were given the task of cleaning the bathroom. Its not too hard to guess who got the short end of the stick.

“Now now Alix, lets not do something we might regret later on.” Longg said.

“Oh thats the one thing i would never regret. Seriously, she causes half of the akumas so getting rid of her would probably benefit us in the long run.” Alix said.

“Aliiiiiix…” Longg warned with a serious tone.

“I am joking obviously. The worst i would do to her is use Water Dragon on all of her clothes. Im not killing her but she would probably feel like she died.” Alix explained.

“Just promise me you are not going to do anything rash.” Longg said sighing.

“Hey, a girl can dream, can she?” Alix said. “Relax, im not going to do anything to her. And if i did, i wouldn’t dare use the Miraculous for it.”

“Good. I know that sometimes you are just joking, Alix, but i still have to be sure.” Longg said

“Yeah, i know. But if i started hurting someone even though they deserved it, i would be no better than Chloé and thats possibly my worst nightmare.” Alix said shuddering

“What about Hawkmoth winning?” Longg asked with a raised eyebrow

“Would you have believed me if i said that isn’t as scary?” Alix asked

“I would be shocked otherwise.” Longg said with a smirk, before it disappeared. “But on another note, is it always like this?”

Alix sighed. “Yep. Chloé basically can do anything and if the adults don’t comply, she pulls the ‘my daddy is a mayor’ card.” Alix said, mimicking Chloé voice.

“That is just terrible. This is an unnaceptable behaviour from both parties. Have you thought of contacting the authorities? Surely this must be illegal!” Longg asked.

“Why do you think Chloé keeps Sabrina around on a tight leash? Her dad is the chief of the police and last time the police got involved with something involving Chloé, Sabrina dad got akumatized.” Alix explained.

“Dear god, your life in school is an absolute nightmare.” Longg said.

“Considering the fact that theres a man who uses people emotions in order to cause chaos to the point where you can’t even get frustrated over homework, you kind of get used to controlling your emotions.” Alix said. “On the plus side, therapists must be getting rich with the amount of emotional trauma you get after getting akumatized. Especially after you find out what you did.”

“What do you mean?” Longg asked. Alix flinched. “Alix… have you… have you been akumatized?” Alix didn’t say nothing as she kept mopping the floor. “Alix, i will not force you if you do not wish to tell me, but you can trust me. Besides, half of Paris has been akumatized so you should not feel like you are different. From what i saw, almost all of your class has been akumatized, so you are all on the same boat.”

Alix bit her lip. _Yeah, but theres a huge difference between my akuma and the rest of the class._ She thought bitterly.

Before the conversation could continue, the door to the bathroom opened. “Alix?” Said girl gasped and jumped as she turned at the door, revealing Rose.

“Jesus fucking Christ Rose, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” She haid, clutching her chest as she breathed heavily. She felt Longg horns pressing against her back.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” She apologized before looking around. “Are you here by yourself?”

“Yeah, why?” Alix answered.

“I could have sworn i heard another voice in here. A boy voice.” Rose said looking around the bathroom.

“I-It was me!” Alix quickly said. “I was so bored in here, i started doing impressions!”

“Of a boy? And so perfectly?” Rose asked.

“Yeah. Watch.” Alix moved her mouth, not a sound coming out as Longg spoke for her. “Hey, i’m Alix. I have pink hair and im really short!” Alix eyebrow twitched as she stopped talking.

“Wow, that was really good, Alix!” Rose said clapping.

“Yeah, thanks.” Alix said clenching her fist as she heard Longg quiet snickers from behind her. “Anyway, was there something you wanted, Rose?”

“Oh right. Marinette invited us over to her place after everyone cleans the school. She wants us to try out her new clothing, but i think its more because she wants us to forget about today.” Rose said.

“As long as i don’t have to wear a dress, count me in. Let me just finish here and i’ll join you” Alix said. Rose nodded and she left the bathroom.

After she left, Longg came out of his hiding spot. “That was a very nice excuse you came up with, Alix.” He said.

“Thanks Longg.” Alix said. “Oh and for the future…”

* **POW** *

Longg was sent flying against one of the walls, cracking it a bit. “DONT CALL ME SHORT!” Alix yelled.

“N-Noted, Alix.” Long wheezed.

* * *

Thankfully, Marinette didn’t made her try on any dresses and it was mostly hats she had to try on. After trying them out and Alya taking a few pictures, they moved on to jewerly.

“And these are jewels I designed that you can customize yourselves.” Marinette said as she put a necklace around Rose’s neck.

“Oooh. They are so cute.” Rose said as Alix rolled her eyes in amusement since Rose found everything cute.

“Hold on, nobody move." Alya said as she takes a picture of Rose. “This one would make an awesome homepage image for your future blog. Wouldn't it?” Alya began to show her the other photos, before Marinette noticed something.

“Wait a minute, can i see those photos?” Marinette asked as she looked through some of them. “Alix, when did you get a choker?”

Alix flinched. “W-Why do you ask?” She asked as mentally facepalmed. Rule number one on trying to lie to someone: DON’T. FUCKING. STUTTER.

“Well, its just i have never seen you wear one.” Marinette said. “And it kind of stands out with the red orb. Why did you suddendly decide to wear one?”

 _Come on Alix. THINK! How do you explain your friends why you have a choker without saying you’re Dracoix!?... Thats it!_ “Dracoix!” She suddenly yelled.

“Huh?”

Figuring she should probably explain a little better, she continued “After i saw the interview with Dracoix, I thought her choker looked really good, so i bought one that looked like hers the most.”

“So you’re wearing a choker because you’re a fan of Dracoix?” Mylene asked.

“Yes.” Alix said. _Buy it, buy it, buy it, buy it._ She kept repeating in her head.

“That makes sense.” Juleka said.

“Yeah, i know a lot of people that wear rings and earrings in honor of Ladybug and Chat Noir, so its not too farfetched to assume people will start wearing chokers.” Alya said.

“I will probably get one.” Juleka said.

“It would look really cute on you, Jules!” Rose said as Juleka blushed.

Alix mentally sighed in relief as the topic changed. _Damn secret identity…_ Alix thought. Suddendly, all of their phones dinged. They took it out and were surprised at what they saw. “Its from Chloé.” Alix said

“What does that bratty snob want?” Marinette asked

“Chloé's inviting me to a party.” Alya said

“Huh, me too!" Rose said.

“Me too.” Juleka said.

“Me too.” Mylene said.

"Me as well." Alix said.

“That's so nice of Chloé!” Rose said, excited.

“Chloé and nice in the same sentence? Can't be her!” Marinette said.

“Unless its ‘Chloé is not nice’ or something similar…” Alix muttered.

“Maybe somebody hacked her phone then?” Mylene suggested

Marinette pulled out her phone “I haven't received a text.” She said

“Then that means it must be from Chloé!” Alya said as everyone laughed

“Huh?” Marinette felt her phone vibrate as she screamed in shock, dangling the phone away from her. “Ewww, She invited me!”

“Awesome! This will be so much fun!” Rose said.

“Wait! You're actually going to go?” Marinette asked.

“She probably wants to say sorry for this morning. Maybe's she's nice. Very, very, deep down.” Mylene suggested

“You probably need a microscopce to see that and even then it would be really small.” Alix joked.

“Chloé? No, she's the exact opposite of nice. Whatever, you guys can go but don't count me in.” Marinette said.

“It's Nino. He's going to the party with Adrien.” Alya said

“O-okay, yes, you guys are right. We should totally give Chloé one more chance." Marinette said as Alya sighed.

Alix smirked. _Hook line and sinker._

* * *

“This whole party thing is way weird.” Marinette said as she, Alya, Nino and Adrien arrived at the party, which was being held in Le Grand Paris.

“Well, I've known Chloé for a long time. She can be really cool, sometimes.” Adrien said.

Suddendly, a figure jumped on to Adrien's back. “Adrikins!” Chloé greets Adrien by kissing him on the cheeks. “What do you think of me hosting this party? Really nice of me, right?”

“It's awesome, Chloé!” Adrien says as Marinette grunts.

"Hey there." Rose greets Chloé by kissing her on the cheeks.

"Hey Chloé" Kim also greets her by kissing her on the cheeks.

"Thanks for the invite, Chloé." Max kisses her on the cheeks too.

Marinette and Chloé gasp as they unexpectedly encounter each other whilst someone waves a teddy bear towards Chloé and Marinette looks at Adrien. They both kiss each other on the cheeks, and everyone gasps in shock and they both grunt and spit.

Alya chuckled “I should have got you guys on video!”

“Don't rub it in.” Marinette mumbled, before her eyes widened. “Alix!?”

Everyone eyes turned to entrance and their jaws dropped to the floor. Alix came in wearing a black and red dress, black heels with red underneath and wearing makeup with red lipstic. What was more important was the look of PURE rage in her eyes.

“Alix… you wearing a dress? And high heels? And makeup?” Marinette said as everyone was shocked at what they saw.

“Yes, i am.” Alix answered with gritted teeth.

“But… why!?” Marinette asked. Apparently she was the only one that could actually speak as everyone else jaws were still on the floor.

“I… lost a bet against someone.” Alix answered.

Everyone turned their eyes at Kim. “Hey, don’t look at me! I didn’t do anything!” He said putting his hands up.

“No, it wasn’t him. It was… an old friend.” Alix said, remembering what happened a few hours ago.

* * *

**One hour earlier**

“Okay, stop.” Longg said

Alix stopped as she put a wooden stick on the floor. She lay on her bed, sweating and gasping for air. “Thank god! We’ve been at it the whole afternoon! I can’t even feel my arm!”

“You should be grateful that we only did this for four hours. One of my wielders had to do swing her sword from when the sun rose to when it set.” Longg said.

“PLEASE tell me you’re not going to make me do that!” She whined.

Longg gave her a deadpan stare. “Perhaps.” He said.

Alix groaned into her hands “Ugh, i regret showing you those memes.” She said.

Longg laughed before frowning. “But to be serious, while you’re definitely improving your skills with the sword, you are still forgetting an important lesson.” Longg said.

“And what is that?” Alix asked.

“You are still treating your sword as weapon.” Longg said.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Alix said, confused. “Isn’t a sword a weapon?”

“While technically true, its also not. To truly wield a sword, you must forge a connection with it.” He explained.

“But how do i do that?” Alix asked, still confused

“That is something you must figure out on your own.” Longg said.

Alix groaned. “Nooooo” She whined. “Not one of those lessons i have to figure out on my own.”

“Sorry, Alix, but i tis the only one way that you will learn and get better.” Longg said.

“Yeah, but it still sucks.” Alix said.

“Anyway, shouldn’t you get ready for the party?” Longg asked.

“What do you mean? I am ready.” Alix said, gesturing to her clothing.

For the first time ever, Longg stood there mouth open as his eyebrow twitched. “You most certainly are not!” He yelled, outraged. “You are not going to a party covered in sweat and in your casual attire!”

“But-”

“No ifs, and or buts!” Longg yelled as he flew into her face. “You are going to take a shower, put on proper attire, attend that party and make girls want to be you and make boys face turn red!”

Alix started to back away slowly. This was a side of Longg she had never seen. “Well, i don’t have any dresses so i guess i have to go like this.” She said worried and with hope.

Longg smirk destroyed that hope and increased her worries.

“That can be arranged.”

* * *

Alix never in her life wanted to kill someone so badly. Even before she was akumatized, she never felt this angry!!!

Somehow, she forgot that Longg was a MAGICAL creature and apparently, the kwamis have ways of creating small things as long as she wears the Miraculous. **(Author notes: I can see you already typing. Roll with it for story purposes)**

“I hate you…” She said.

“I am not the one that agreed to this. It was either this or a thousand swings whenever i want in the middle of the night while i scream in your ear.” Longg said smugly. “Have fun being the spotlight!” He laughed as he went into the purse she was carrying because Alix just knew that someone was going to get akumatized (for once she hopes its her so that she doesn’t have to wear the dress any longer)

* * *

**Back to the present...**

Alix was still considering the second option because it was much better than… this!

 _When we get out of here, i am going to kill that lizard!_ She thought bitterly.

“But what kind of bet did you make that made you put on a dress?” Alya asked, snapping out of her daze.

“Well, my friend didn’t know Miss Bourgeois very well, he thought she could actually be nice. And i said that the day she would be nice is the day i wear a dress, make up and walk in heels. So thank you for this Chloé.” She thanked sarcastically.

“Do we know your friend?” Nino asked.

“Nope. And hopefully, you will never will.” Alix said. “Okay, since i can tell all of you want to say something, i’ll allow one comment to be made about me in my presence and if its a nice one, i’ll let it slide. But if its not-”

“I didn’t even know she knew how to wear a dress.” Kim said.

“Oh good, a volunteer.” Alix said, grabbing Kim and dragging him into a nearby storage room. The sounds of grunts and definitely not-manly screams of Kim were heard for 10 seconds. When Kim came out, he was sweating and shaking and Alix was dusting her hands off. “ I don’t think i need to explain what will happen.”

It was at that point people remembered how scary Alix could be when she wanted.

* * *

Alix had to admit, when Chloé throws a party, she knew how to throw one. Since she couldn’t exactly kick everyone to blow off steam, she decided to kick someone ass by beating them in a video game. Max was more than happy on being her opponent on the console as they were on their 10th round with Alix winning by one round.

Throughout the entire party, people kept calling her ‘pretty’ and ‘cute’ and it freaking annoyed her. She hates wearing dresses or wearing makeup or anything girly. It just makes her feel like she is wearing a mask. By wearing what she wants and not caring if she looks like a tomboy or a boy, she feels very comfortable.

 _Calm down Alix. While getting akumatized would be both a bad and a good thing ,you don’t want to risk Hawkmoth finding out about your secret identity._ She thought, looking around the party for anything to distract her. And seeing Chloé struggling to play nice was always going to put a smile on her face.

She looked around and noticed the shift in music changed and people started to dance in pairs. Alix looked at Nathaniel and he looked at her.

“No thank you.” They both said, chuckling. Alix looked at the dance floor as Adrien dragged Marinette and danced with her.

 _Oh she is never going to forget this._ She thought with a smile on her face. That smile disappeared as she saw Chloé stomp towards the two, but was stopped by a butler. _Where the fuck did he come from!?_ She thought as the butler appeared out of thin ai rand pulled out… a teddy bear? Chloé immediately tried to hide it while looking around. _Wait a minute, its hers!?_ Alix thought and she couldn’t control her laughter from coming out. She saw Chloé drag the butler into the kitchen and she already knew what was about to happen.

She went into one of the bathrooms and opened her purse, Longg flying out, a bit of a frown on his face. “You know, it was pretty rude to laugh at her.” He said.

Alix sighed. “I know it was, but i couldn’t help it! It was really funny! I mean, what kind of 14 year old girl still has a teddy bear?” She asked.

“Not everyone hatches from the same nest, Alix. Have you ever actually thought she might have a good reason for keeping a teddy bear all of these years? if you ignore that reason to make fun of her even if she desserves it, can you truly say you are different than Chloé?” Longg asked.

Alix looked away, ashamed. Suddendly, they heard the sounds of Chloé screaming. “We’ll finish this later. We have an akuma to beat!” Longg reminded her.

“Anything to get out of this dress.” Alix said. “Longg, Bring the Storm!”

* * *

“Let me go, you evil derp. You're messing up my hair!” Chloé yelled.

“I hope you're having fun, Chloékins!” Kim, or in this case, Despair Bear said.

He was essentially a black teddy bear with glowing green eyes, dark blue fur, white ears and white mouth. Kim kept dancing with Chloé until he threw her into the air. Ladybug used her yo-yo and tied it around Chloé's leg and pulled her down onto a ball pit.

Chloé came out of the ball pit and spit out a ball out of her mouth. “About time! What took you so long?” She asked.

Kim chased Chloé but a baton made him trip and fall into the ball pit, making Despair Bear unclung his leg and slam into the wall. “That's a very slippery dance floor!” Chat Noir said.

Ladybug grunts, and uses her yo-yo to capture Despair Bear, but he climbes the wall and jumps away from her. He begins to run away with people screaming with fear as he passes by them.

"Move aside. All of you!" Ladybug said as she spinned her yo-yo

“Look out!” Chat Noir yelled as he pushed Ladybug on to the floor.

A mind-controlled Max is about to throw a chair on Ladybug and Cat Noir. "How about a little game of flying chairs?” He says. Before he could throw them, a sword was thrown as the chair broke into pieces.

“Its hard to play without any music.” Dracoix said.

Ladybug ties her yo-yo around Max's leg trying to trap Despair Bear, but he leaves from his leg before she could. Suddendly Alya runs up to Ladybug and locked arms around her but Ladybug swiftly gets out of Alya's arms.

“Huh? Ladybug... What happened?” Alya asked.

Ivan is about to throw a coffee table on Ladybug and Cat Noir but Cat Noir stops him before he could do so. “Huh, Chat Noir?” Ivan asks as Chat Noir pushed his baton next to him.

“Huh? Where'd he go?” Chat Noir asks as he lookd around

Ladybug and Dracoix look around the room as well as everyone gasps. Dracoix widened her eyes as she looked behind her. “Shit!” She yells as Chat Noir grabs Ladybug's hand.

“Uh, what are you doing?” She asked, gasping as Chat Noir opened his eyes, revealing them to be more green than usual. “Oh no!”

“Oh, pretty earrings.” Chat Noir said as he fought Ladybug, reaching for her earrings.

“Chat Noir, it's me. Stop it! Uh!” Ladybug kept dodging Chat Noir, who kept trying to reach for her Miraculous.

 _I hope Ladybug doesn’t hate me for this._ Dracoix thought. “Lightning Dragon!” Dracoix yelled as she turned into lightning and slammed into Chat Noir and Ladybug, shocking them both as Despair Bear let go of Chat Noir, falling into the floor.

“Uhhhh, what happened?” Chat Noir said, holding his head.

“A little warning next time!” Ladybug yelled, jumping away from Despair Bear.

“Sorry!” Dracoix apologized as she reformed next to Chat Noir, grabbed him and jumped away from Despair Bear. “But it was either that or getting Cataclysm in the face!”

Ladybug sighed. “Fine. Lucky Charm!” The item appeared in her hand. “A fork?”

“You little brat!” Despair Bear yelled, running away from them towards the staircase leading to the rooftop. The three heroes chased after him.

“Wouldn’t be easier if i use Cataclysm on the teddy bear? That has to be the akumatized item.” Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug was about to respond, but Dracoix beat her to it. “No, we don’t know how the victim looks inside of the teddy. You could Cataclysm the person inside without even knowing it.” She said.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Chat Noir said, before he noticed something. “Are… are you wearing makeup?”

Dracoix flinched. “Yeah. A couple of friends thought it would be funny to put makeup on me to make me look ‘pretty’.” She said, half lying, half telling the truth.

Chat Noir hummed. “Hmmm. I think they are wasting their time.” He said.

“What is THAT supposed to mean?” Dracoix snapped back at him, narrowing her eyes.

“Oh its because-”

“Guys focus!” Ladybug said as they reached the rooftop. Ladybug started looking around for clues and Ladybug figures out a plan on how to defeat Despair Bear.

“Look out!” Chat Noir said as he pushed the two girls away as Despair Bear landed where they were.

Despair Bear chase them around the rooftop, trying to latch onto one of them, but he couldn’t. As he tried to grab Ladybug, she grabbed a loose string from the teddy bear and latched it around the fork. “Dracoix! Use your sword” She threw the fork at said hero.

Dracoix understood what she meant as she took her sword out **(Fans: WHEN THE HECK DID SHE GET IT BACK!? Author: *shrugs*),** tied the fork with the string around the blade of her sword and slammed it on the ground. “Wind Dragon!” She turned into a huge gust of wind as she flew towards Despair Bear, making fly around the sword while turning around at the same time, making the toy lose its body, except the head.

The winds stopped as Dracoix reformed. “Wow, that attack almost blew me away.” Chat Noir said.

“Too bad it didn’t. I wanted to see if cats really landed on their feet.” Dracoix

“Speaking of feet, you should probably watch yours, kitty.” Ladybug said.

“Huh?” Chat Noir said as he looked down, seeing Despair Bear out of his suit

“Give me your Miraculous. You haven't defeated me, yet!” He says with a squeaky voice

Chat noir picked up Despair Bear, who kept yelling. “I've got this guy under control.” He said.

Ladybug detached the string from the villain's puppet's head and the akuma flies out. “No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!” She caught the akuma with her yo-yo. and released the akuma, who turned into a normal butterfly. “Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!” She threw the Lucky Charm into the air and turns everything back to normal and Despair Bear turns back into Jean.

Ladybug earrings began to beep. “I have to go.”

“I’ll handle the cleanup. Farewell, milady.” Chat Noir said with a bow. Ladybug giggled as she swung away.

“Chat Noir? Dracoix? What happened?” Jean asked.

“You were akumatized.” Chat Noir said.

“Oh no! I didn’t hurt anyone, did i?” Jean asked horrified.

“No worries. Your akuma was mostly harmless.” Dracoix said.

“Speak for yourself.” Chat Noir said, shivering.

“I don’t get it. I was only trying to help. I tried to use Mr. Cuddly to remind Mademoiselle on how to be nice. I guess people can’t change.” Jean said, feeling hopeless

“Did you perhaps showed her teddy bear in front of her classmates?” Chat Noir asked. “I know i would be pretty embarassed and enraged if people found out my Ladybug doll.”

“You have a Ladybug doll?” Dracoix asked.

Chat Noir shrugged. “It helps me sleep at night.” He said as Dracoix laughed at the image in her head.

“Oh mon dieu! You are correct! I completely forgot about her classmates!” Jean said.

“Maybe you should go and try to apologize? Maybe Chloé will see the error of her ways.” Chat Noir suggested.

“While i doubt that will happen, its worth a shot.” Dracoix said.

“Very well. Wish me luck!” Jean said, running away.

That left the two heroes alone on the rooftop. “So, how was it? Being controlled by someone?” Dracoix asked since they had the time.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. I just black out and then i wake up in a different scenario. Though i don’t usually have a headache afterwards.” He said rubbing his head.

“Well, i had to get Despair Bear away from you somehow.” Dracoix said with a smirk.

“And the only way you could do it was by zapping me?” Chat Noir said.

“Would you rather have me cut off your leg instead?” Dracoix said with a dark look on her face as she held her sword.

“Im good, thanks!” Chat Noir said, sweating out of fear. Dracoix laughed and Chat Noir soon joined in. “Well, i have to go, before people start wondering where i went.”

“I should probably do the same. And i should get this makeup wiped off since apparently someone doesn’t think it looks good on me.” Dracoix said glaring at Chat Noir.

“I just think its a waste of makeup.” He said. “Why try and make you look pretty when you are already so much prettier without any makeup on?”

“Well, its not like i had-” Dracoix started before she froze. “What did you just say?”

Chat Noir seemed to have realized what he said and his face turned red. “Uhhhh, Beeep, Beep!” He said, making a beeping sound. “Oh wow, im about to detransform! I have to go now! Bye!” He quickly jumped away from the rooftops.

Dracoix stood there for who knows how long, processing what she just heard.

* * *

“Great job, kids. You've done some really good work.” Tom said, holding a macaron as everyone cheers.

Alix will never say this to anyone and will deny until the day she dies, but she will forever thank Chloé for creating a distraction from what Chat Noir said.

“That was a great idea of inviting Marinette's dad!” Adrien says

“I know. This way, no one can be mad at me for calling the fire department. I'm really nice now, did you notice, Adrikins? Even Ladybug said so! Didn't she, Jean-Pascal?” Chloé asked, smugly

“I'm proud of you, Chloé. I think you've proven that you're capable of making an effort to be nicer to everyone.” Adrien said.

“Aww, Adrikins! So we'll always be best friends, forever? Pinky swear?” Chloé asked, holding out her pinky

“Pinky swear!” Adrien answered, doing the same

Chloé sighed in relief and saunters off “So, those macarons are dreadfully ugly.” She said as Kim sighs. Those are so greasy, you can see yourself in them.” Mylène cries and faints “Urgh. Too disgusting for comment.” Marinette made faces behind those look horrible. Rose faints as Marinette makes faces behind Chloé.

“She'll never change!" Adrien said, smirking. He looked at Marinette as he leans in. "May I?"

"Yeah! Sure! I mean... Uh, what?" Marinette stuttered.

"Have a macaron!" He answered.

"Yes, of course!" Marinette said picking up her plate, but she accidentally drops it on the floor but Adrien manages to catch one. "Oh, sorry, I'm so clumsy!"

"It's okay." He said as he eats the macaron. "Wow, this is really good. Your baking is good as your dancing."

Marinette sighs in relief as Adrien walks away while eating a macaron

“Those macarons look way too disgusting.” Chloé said.

“Whatever.” Alix rolled her eyes as Chloé walked away.

Adrien passed by Alix and stopped as he stared at the macaron. “Did you make this, Alix?” He asked, curiously.

“Yeah.” Alix nodded. “You don’t have to eat them if you don’t want too. My baking skills are not very good.”

“Nonsense. I can try one more.” He said as picked one up. “Are these… Chat Noir themed?”

Alix widened her eyes as she looked at the Macarons she made. The middle was green with the two halves being black and a paw print on top. _Stupid cat! Just when i thought you were out of my head!_ Alix thought. “Y-Yeah. I decided to try and see if i could make one since i haven’t seen much of Chat Noir themed food.”

Adrien smiled as he ate the macaron. “Wow, this is really good.” He said. “You’re just full of surprises today, Alix. Speaking of which, you really look good today. Especially…”

 _Here it comes. He is probably going to talk about the dress or the makeup._ She thought.

“…your hair down like that. You should wear it like that more often. It makes you look even hotter.” He says as he ate the rest of the macaron.

“Thanks for the compliment, Adrien. I-” She froze as she realized what he said.

.

.

.

.

.

 _HUH!?_ She thought, a blush forming on her face

Adrien seemed to have noticed what he said as well as his eyes widened and looked at Alix. “I meant prettier! You’re not hot! I mean, notlikeidon’tthinkyou’rehot, butyoulookevenmoreattractivewithyourhairdown..” Adrien kept rambling before he took his phone out. “Ohlookmyrideisherebye!” Adrien basically bolted towards the stairs as once again Chloé stood there frozen. Thank God nobody noticed the interaction

* * *

“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Plagg laughed as Adrien entered his room. “Oh my god! That was the best thing i have seen in a thousand years! Way to go Casanova! Complimenting two girls in one night!”

“Plagg, for the sake of everything that is holy, shut up.” Adrien said as he dropped onto the bed. “Why did i even said those things? Alix is just a friend! And Dracoix is my partner! And im in love with Ladybug!”

“Maybe you’re finally moving on from your lady and decided to try hitting on anything that wears red!?” Plagg joked

Adrien groaned. “Go to sleep, Plagg.”

“Try and dream of girls with pink hair!” Plagg laughed as Adrien threw a pillow to his face, which he just phased through.

* * *

Alix entered her room and fell onto her bed without saying a word.

“Well, i would say this party was a complete success. I told you would make boys faces go red.” Longg said.

“Longg?”

“Yes, Alix?”

“First thing i am going to do tomorrow morning is kick your ass.” Alix said. “So dream as much as you want tonight because im going to give you nightmares for weeks.”

“Very well.” Longg said, going into his corner to sleep. “Speaking of dreams, hopefully yours will be filled with boys with blonde hair and green eyes.” Longg laughed as Alix groaned into her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think its pretty clear by now which ship is the final one... as always if you find a grammar mistake, let me know


	5. Instinct (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix decides to join the fencing team in order to get better with her sword. However, a new challenger appears and Alix will realize the kind of dangers that arise when you're a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... two months since the last chapter, huh? Im honestly surprised it took this long to update. Summer is a good time to write, but also a pain in the ass with the heat. That and i had to study for exams, go on vacation, study again for exams and write for other stories. But anyway, here is the first part of the Riposte episode!  
> P.S: Im like posting this at 2 AM, so there might be some weird mistakes here. If you spot any, let me know

“We’re very lucky D’Argencourt had a new open spot this year…” Alix said to Longg. They were in one of the locker rooms.

“Yes, though i am surprised that you managed to convince your legal guardians to take this trial.” Longg said.

“It wasn’t easy.” Alix said, remembering her conversation with her dad. To say he was surprised is an understatement. Since she never showed any interest in fencing, she can’t blame him for being surprised at the sudden interest. She explained that she wanted to try out new things besides her street art and thankfully, he bought it. While he was still skeptical, he allowed her to apply for the tryouts after warning her that fencing is not something to take lightly and it takes practice. She scoffed mentally when he said that like she doesn’t know that. “But with this, i can get better at swordfighting from a more reliable source.”

“Getting tired of my lessons already?” Longg asked sarcastically.

“Its not your lessons, its more the fact that you wake me up at the crack of dawn to train. I almost fell in sleep in class because of you.” Alix said with narrowed eyes.

“Fair enough. But i do have a question.” Longg said with a smirk. Alix did not like that smirk. “Are you applying to get better with the sword or because of a blonde boy with green eyes?”

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about. Its only a coincidence that Adrien is part of the team.” Alix said.

“Oh really? Then why do you have your hair down?” Longg asked.

Alix flinched. “I… forgot to tie it this morning.” She said.

“Of course you did.” Longg said sarcastically. “You definitely did not spend half an hour in the bathroom in front of the mirror debating whether or not to wear a ponytail or have your hair down.”

“I was… trying new hairstyles.” Alix said.

Longg kept that smirk on his face. “And the only ones you tried were your default one and the one that Adrien complimented?” he asked.

She quickly put her helmet on so that Longg wouldn’t see her blushing. “Shut up.” She grumbled as she walked out.

* * *

“I am the fencing master, Mr. D'Argencourt.” He introduced himself as he paced in front of the challengers, behind him the members of the team in their uniforms. “As I'm sure you're aware, we have only one open spot on the team this year.” Armand stopped and faced the challengers. “So, in order to select the best possible candidate, I will observe the beginners performing a number of attacks on the experienced students.”

“Where's Adrien?” Marinette asked looking around.

Alix rolled her eyes. _Of course she is here._ She thought. _She’s not even applying to get better at fencing, she just wants to get closer to Adrien!_

D'Argencourt gestured with his arm to his students to move forward. “Get into position.” He said as everyone got ready.

As everyone got ready, Alix looked at her opponent, already in position, which seemed to surprise her opponent. “You already know the position?” He asked.

“Well, i am trying to get in to one of the most prestigious fencing academy in Paris, so i need to know what i’m doing.” She said.

Her opponent nodded “I think this is going to be an interesting trial.” He said.

“Greet each other!” D'Argencourt said as Alix and her opponent crossed their sabers arm over their chests and then snapped it out to their sides in the traditional fencing greeting. “En garde! Prêt, allez!”

* * *

It was a very interesting match. While her opponent clearly had more experience than her, she could tell that she was being a good challenge by the heavy breathing comind from her opponent.

Suddendly, a shout interrupts the fencing try-outs. A figure in red fencing gear stands on the scoring box, carrying a red saber.

“Hey, you! Are you Mr. D'Argencourt, the fencing master? I wanna join your team.” The person said.

“Only the best are admitted here, you knave.” D'Argencourt said.

“And I was, everywhere I went.” The person countered.

“Part le fer! This whippersnapper has nerve! All right! I may consider your admission, shall you defeat one of my students.” D'Argencourt suggested.

The person strides forward to the silent students. “Which one of you is the best combatant?!” It asked.

All of the students shuffle around, looking at each other and sidling away from Adrien, who lifts up his helmet.

“Adrien, please give our visitor a lesson in chivalry.” D'Argencourt said.

Adrien smirked and lowered his helmet. “I shall, Master.” He said walking forward.

“Well, this is going to be interesting.” Alix said with her own smirk.

Adrien and the mysterious opponent faced off, now attached to the scoring box and standing beside it. Adrien touches his saber to his opponent shoulder, and the opponent touches him with his saber to test the box. They bow and walk apart. Adrien bends his saber blade while his opponent swings his around, showing he is very skilled.

Marinette gasped and looked down at the ground. "Great. There goes any chance I had of making the team. This guy's obviously better than everyone." She said

“It's not over yet, he still has to beat Adrien.” Alix said next to Marinette, surprising her. “Though he is a bit of a show-off.”

“Alix? What are you doing here?” Marinette asked.

Alix gave her a deadpan look. “Trying to join the team. What are _you_ doing here?” She asked with narrowed eyes. Marinette gulped nervously.

“W-well, i was…”

“Prêt... allez!” Thankfully, Marinette was saved by D’Argencourt beginning the match. Adrien and the opponent lunged at each other and both point buzzers go off at the same time.

“Simultané! Par un toucher!” D’Argencourt said as Adrien and the opponent return to their starting points.

“I could have sworn Adrien touched him first...” Marinette said.

“Its hard to tell, but one of the rules in fencing is that you never question the referee's decision.” Alix said. _Even though im pretty sure you’re just looking at Adrien, so you’re obviously biased._

“En garde! Prêt... allez!” D’Argencourt said as the two fencers lunge at each other, lighting up both sides of the points box.

“Uhh... Abstention!” D’Argencourt declared

“What's happening?” Marinette asked.

“I think Mr D'Argencourt isn't sure who won, so he's chosen to abstain.” Alix explained. “Either way, this is a pretty even match.”

“En garde!” D’Argencourt said but before he could finish, the opponent interrupted.

“Wait. I request that we do it the old-fashioned way. We'll be much more at ease without the machine.” He suggested.

“Adrien?” D’Argencourt asked him to see his student’s opinion.

“Fine with me.” Adrien said as he unplugs his body cord as the opponent does the same thing abd backflips, showing off his skill with his saber once more.

 _Once again, show-off…_ Alix thought.

“But how will we know who touched the other one first?” Marinette asked.

“By paying attention.” Alix said.

“En garde... Prêt... allez!” D’Argencourt said as the two lunged each other a third time, sabers clashing. The opponent pushed Adrien back with his swings. As the opponent dodged one of Adrien’s hits, he pushed him against a post and Adrien dodged his next swing and the fight makes its way upstairs, with the opponent jumping ahead up to the second level.

“Is this what fencing's all about?” Marinette asked, amazed.

“Part le fer! This IS what fencing's all about!” D’Argencourt said excited as he and the remaining students go to the base of the stairs. Marinette can't see over the other students, so she heads over to the other set of stairs. Meanwhile, Adrien is pinned between his opponent and the railing of the stairs.

“Is that all you can do?” The opponent taunted.

Adrien used his saber to force his opponent off him and goes further up the stairs, his opponent following him. Marinette meanwhile has gotten up the first flight of stairs, while her classmates and Armand are still at the base of the other stairs.

 _Dammit i can’t see a thing!_ Alix thought.

“The fateful moment has arrived!” D’Argencourt said before he was trampled by his students and grunts in pain.

“Well that helps i guess…” Alix said as she went around the teacher and up the stairs.

Adrien and his opponent are still fencing furiously, bursting into the library as Adrien knocks his opponent inside. Their fight began to make a mess of the library, sending a book cart out into the hallway that nearly hits Marinette.

“Let me through! Move!” D’Argencourt said to Alix in front of him as the book cart headed towards her. Alix narrowed her eyes and in a swift motion, sliced upwards with her saber, sending the book cart flying off the stairs and towards the ground. The students gasped at what they saw, while D’Argencourt looked at her with a strange look.

“Where did you learn to do that, Alix?” He questioned.

“Uhhh…” Before Alix could give a proper answer, the sound of fighting coming from the library. Alix quickly run upstairs and saw Adrien and his opponent hit each other. They were very close, but Alix believes it was the one in red that hit first.

“Who got the first hit?! Who?!” He questioned

“Uhhh, I...!”

D’Argencourt appeared. “Who touched first? Tell us now!”

“I don't know! I think... It was... Adrien?” Marinette said unsure

“Ah-ha, wonderful! This victory is an honor to D'Argencourt Academy!” D’Argencourt cheered

The opponent sighs in defeat, then walks up to Adrien, offering his hand for a shake, which Adrien takes before calmly walking out of the room.

“Are you sure, Marinette?” Adrien asked as he removed his helmet.

“Uh, um... Well, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, it looked like it was you, but it went so fast.” Marinette said.

“I think he touched me first.” Adrien said to D’Argencourt.

“So do i. But i didn’t say anything in response since Marinette was the one that watched the whole thing.” Alix added. _But Marinette is pretty biased when it comes to anything related to Adrien._

“The referee has the last word.” The fencing teacher said, putting his foot down.

Adrien narrowed his eyes and saw from the top of the stairs his opponent leaving, stabbing the saber onto the ground. “I'm going to offer him a decisive match.” He said before leaving, D’Argencourt following.

Alix glared at Marinette. “You know Marinette, im fine with your crush on Adrien, but its starting to get a little obessive.” She said

“O-obsessive?” She said shocked before she realized something. “Wait, how do you know that i have a crush on Adrien?”

Alix gave her once again a deadpan look. “Marinette, its so obvious im actually surprised he hasn’t noticed you have a crush on him. And its getting a bit out of hand. I mean, the only reason you try and joined this place was to get closer to Adrien. Not only is that obsessive, but a bit o fan insult to other people who take this seriously and want to join but they couldn’t because some girl just joined because she wanted to get closer to her crush.” She explained.

“Well, why do you want to join the team?” Marinette accused Alix.

Alix raised one eyebrow. “If you must know, its because i have taken a sudden interest in fencing. D’Argencourt class is the best in Paris, so i decided to test my skills here. So get your head out of gutter since im not doing this to get on Adrien good side.” She said passing Marinette, stopping for a moment. “And quite honestly, he would be disappointed in you if he found out the real reason you wanted to join the team.” She finished before leaving

* * *

Alix somehow managed to catch up to Adrien just as his opponent was about to get into the car. “Hey! Wait! Your saber!” He said.

The opponent throws their glove into the car and removes their helmet, turning to look at Adrien expectantly.

It was at this moment that Alix realized something. First, the opponent was a girl. Second…

 _hothothothothothothothothothothothot_ was the only thought going through Alix mind at the moment.  
“Let's do a... decisive match? Adrien asks, also stunned by the girls appearance. As he asked, he notices the girl's ring.

“What's the point? You won. There's no such thing as a second chance in my family. Goodbye.” She says as she gets into her car, which drives off.

“H-Hey! What's your name?!” Adrien asks as Alix snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the car driving away. Adrien gets into his car where his bodyguard is waiting and points at the other car. “Follow that car!”

As the car drives by, Alix gasps as she sees an akuma chase after the cars. She quickly went into an alley way as Longg appeared.

“Guess someone else found their way into your heart, huh?” Longg jokes. _That girl… she possibly couldn’t be… But why are they in Paris?_

“Not now, Longg.” Alix said through gritted teeth. “We have to stop that akuma before it reaches that girl. Longg, bring the storm!”

* * *

Dracoix landed on a rooftop nearby and saw that she was too late as the girl has been akumatized. She had cut Adrien car in half, with the boy on the ground.

“I'm taking you up on your offer of a decisive match!” She said

“I- I can't fight you like this! You're not... yourself.” Adrien said.

“Fight!” The girl said as she launched towards Adrien, but Dracoix quickly jumped between them, sword in hand as she blocked the girl sword.

“Hey Samurai Jackass, how about you pick someone your own size?” Dracoix taunted.

“The name is Riposte!” The girl said. “And all i see is a little shrimp holding a toy sword!”

“Oh you are going down, you cheap knock off of a Power Rangers villain!!!” Dracoix said with a fire in her eyes. They knocked each other back and were about to clash with each other again, but a yo-yo was wrapped around Riposte blade. Everyone looked at source, which was Ladybug.

“If you’re not too busy roasting each other, mind if i join in?” She asks as she tugs on her yo-yo to disarm Riposte, but her yo-yo slips off the blade, surprising Ladybug. “It's merged with her hand.”  
Riposte strikes at Adrien, Ladybug and Dracoix, cutting a poster display apart.

“Give me a moment, Adrien. I must finish these two off, first! But don't worry- I haven't forgotten about you! I won't be long.” Riposte says as she lunges at Ladybug and Dracoix, rapidly attacks her. Ladybug gasps and defends herself with her yo-yo, while Dracoix stands behind her as they both keep stepping back.

“Don't let her close in on you! Fight back!” Adrien says as he throws the red saber to Ladybug.

“Thank you, but now get out of here.” She thanked, before whispering under her breath. “She doesn't deserve you.” 

She moves in to attack Riposte, but is knocked flat on her back. Before she could skewer her with her blade, Dracoix counters with hers. “Don’t forget about me!” She says. “Ladybug, get Adrien out of here!”

Ladybug and nodded and went next to Adrien. “Are you hurt?” She asked.

“I'm fine.” He says, trying not to make it look like his knee is hurt.

“I need to get you as far away from that girl as possible.” She says

“Sounds like a plan.” Ladybug said as she grabbed Adrien, but they both stopped for a minute and blushed.

“Hey lovebirds, mind moving?!” Dracoix yelled, trying not to growl at the sight for some reason, as she tried to keep Riposte at bay.

Dracoix yell snapped them out of their thoughts as Ladybug swung away.

“No!” Riposte yelled as she jumped towards them.

“Lightning Dragon!” Dracoix yelled as she turned into a lightning bolt and went straight towards Riposte, shocking her and making her drop to the ground. Dracoix turned back into her normal form, a smirk on her face.

“You bastard!” Riposte said. “Don’t you have any honor!?”

“Says the girl that is trying to fight someone who doesn’t want to fight back and was also taken over by a creep with a butterfly fetish!” Dracoix argued back

“At least he gave it his all with his swords skills unlike someone who is holding back!” Riposte yelled, before charging Dracoix.

“Holding back? What are you…” Dracoix couldn’t finish her sentence before she had to block Riposte attack. This continued with Dracoix being puto n the defensive, waiting for the moment to strike.

 _There!_ She said, swinging her sword, but to her surpsise, Riposte dodged it. “What!?” She said shocked.

Before she had time to get away, Riposte kicked her into a wall. “This is what im talking about.” She said. “You waited until i had an opening in order to strike. While that is a smart strategy, its a weak and cowardly way to win. After all, only someone weaker would exploit the other weak point.”

Dracoix gritted her teeth. “Stop saying im weak!” She yelled.

Riposte smirked. “Dracoix, do you know the difference between a king and his horse?”

Dracoix looked confused at the question. “What are you talking about?” She asked confused.

“And im not talking about obvious stuff, like ‘ones an animal and ones a person’ or ‘one has two legs and one has four’.” Riposte raised three fingers. “Form, ability and power. Thats what puzzling. If their form, ability and power are exactly same, why is it that one becomes ‘King’ and leads them into battle while the other becomes the ‘Horse’ and carries the ‘King’? So what’s the characteristic that distinguishes these two beings?”

Dracoix gritted her teeth. “Enough with the lecture! Wind Dragon!” She yelled as she transformed into a huge cloud o fair, covering the entire street. The strong winds made Riposte close her eyes. As the clouds began to merge into one spot on the building behind Riposte, forming into Dracoix as she used the wall as a boost and jumped towards Riposte and swung her sword.

Riposte didn’t even turna round as she simply moved her arm and blocked the attack. “What!?” Dracoix yelled in shock.

“There is only one answer…” Riposte said before turning her head. “INSTINCT!!!” She swung her sword, pushing Dracoix back. “In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain power, they need to develop a killer instinct and that instinct is mostly forged in battle!” Riposte quickly launched herself towards Dracoix, the latter having to block the others attacks. “They must develop and insatiable hunger to engage in battle! They must live to mercilessly crush, shred and slice their enemis! This thirst for power is not an unnatural desire. In fact it forms the very essence of our being. Deep withing our body lies the honed instinct to dominate and slaughter our enemies!”

Dracoix managed to dodge some attacks, not noticing the cuts that Riposte was inflicting upon her _Damn it, she is faster than before! I already used two of my attacks on her and i don’t think Water Dragon is going to help here._ She thought as she managed to jump above Riposte, landing a few feet away from her

“My friend, you don’t have that! From what i saw from your fights, you use your brain to try and win a fight! You attempt to defeat your enemies with reason and logic! You don’t tap into those pure based instincts that exist within your core, waiting to be released! And the simple matter is it doesn’t work! You’re weak, Dracoix!!!” Riposte said, lauching herself once again at Dracoix, but this time much faster.

Before she could react, Dracoix felt a sharp pain coming from her leg. She looked down and saw Riposte sword stabbing her left thigh. Her brain finally processed what happened and she screamed in pain.

“I won’t put up with that, am i clear?” Riposte said. “I don’t care about Hawkmoth wanting your Miraculous, but i refuse to have someone weaker than me wielding such power. If you aren’t willing to assert your strength and keep your Miraculous, then ill destroy you and ill take it. Which means…” She took the sword out of her leg and kicked Dracoix in the stomach, sending her into the middle of the street. She swung her sword, getting the blood off it. “I’ll be 'King'.”

Dracoix tried hard not to focus on the injury in her leg. _Come on, come on, think. I need to get out of here, but how!? She is faster than me and even if she wasn’t, i doubt i can run far like this._ It was then she noticed what was underneath her. _A sewer lid?_ She smirked. _Perfect._

She looked at Riposte, who had the sword pointed at her neck. “Any last words?” She asked.

“Just two.” She said. “Water Dragon!!”

Riposte widened her eyes as she realized what she was doing. “No!” She thrusted her sword, but it was futile as it went throug Dracoix, who turned into water, going between the cracks on the sewer lid, escaping. “Damn it!” The butterfly mask formed around Riposte face.

 _“Riposte, let her be. In the state she is in, i doubt she will do much. You can get her Miraculous later. Focus on getting me Ladybug’s and Chat Noir!_ ” Hawkmoth yelled.

“Fine.” Riposte said and the mask disappeared. Riposte quickly left the street, jumping onto the rooftops, looking for Ladybug.

* * *

"Gah!" Alix gasped for air as she got out of the sewer water. She turned back into her Dracoix form when she was sure that Riposte wasn't following, but the current of the water was pretty strong, so by the time she managed to grab onto something, she already detransformed. She got out of the water and crawled towards a wall, leaning towards it. She sat down, taking deep breaths.She looked at her hand which was coated with blood. _Where did this blood come from?_ She looked at herself and widened her eyes.

Her entire body was soaked, but that wasn't the issue. From head to toe, she was covered in red spots, most likely cuts from Riposte sword. _I didn't even notice her damaging me! Was she so fast that i didn't even notice? The only one i had registered was... my... leg..._ She finally looked at the wound in her leg. Thankfully, it wasnt big, but that didn't ease her mind as she saw blood coming out of the wound, soaking the leg and the floor beneath her with her blood.

 _Her_ blood... this was _her_ blood... and theres so _much_ of it...

It was then that her brain finally processed everything that just happened. _I could have died..._ Soon those breaths turned into something different.

* * *

Longg heard the sound of movement coming from around the corner. After Alix detrasnformed, he was separated from her because of the water. _Damn you small body!_ Longg thought as he rounded the corner. "Alix, there you-" He stopped as he looked at the scene before him.

Alix, soaked to the bone from water and blood, holding her hand over her chest as she took deep breaths, rocking back and forth.

 _She is not taking deep breaths, she is hyperventilating._ Longg thought before he realized. _She is having a panic attack!_

"Alix!" Long yelled as he flew towards her, floating in her field of vision. "Alix, you must calm yourself! The wound is not fatal! Control your breathing!"

Alix was looking at him, but Longg felt like she didn't even registered he was there. He tried touching her skin to see if she registered his touch, but it didn't work. _Damn, what do i do?!_ Longg thought, trying to come up with a way to calm Alix. _IEven though a bolt of lightning would work in this scenario, i do not want to use my powers with her in this state!_

Before Longg could think any further, Alix seemed to have stopped hyperventilating. "Alix?" He asked with a soft tone. Alix leaned forward and...

.

.

.

.

completely fell to the floor, face down.

"Alix!" Longg yelled, floating next to her neck, putting his paw on it. He sighed in relief. _She just lost consciousness. But what do i do!?_

"Longg... do you perhaps need some help?" A voice asked behind Longg.

Longg turned around and widened his eyes at who he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you got the reference, you have good taste. XD  
> Also, i wrote this chapter and im once again, questioning which pair should i use. I think im just going to say screw it and let it be a relationship with three people.  
> Anyways, i decided to split this into two parts because i think you waited enough for the next chapter and i wanted to give you something to read and because i think it would have been good to end it there since the chapter was getting a bit big.  
> About the small panic attack, its just a small glimpse of what im going to do with Alix in this fic. Hopefully, you will like it  
> Anyways, the next part is going to be written, but don't expect it to be up so soon. Im kind of getting bored of Miraculous Ladybug like a little bit (if anyone wants a bigger explanation say it in the reviews and i ll give it to you.)

**Author's Note:**

> The image used is not mine. The original image comes from here and the name as well:  
> https://wilted3sunflowers.tumblr.com/post/189192445874/my-idea-for-dragon-alix-dracoix-which-in-all  
> Depending on feedback, i might make this into a story or not. But be warned: even if this becomes a story, it will probably not be as updated as much as Paon Bleu. Also, do you like the name? It was either that or Scalix, so i don't know which one you guys want


End file.
